10 Years Later 'Murder in Manhattan'
by Quirky Del
Summary: 1909 gang infested NYC. Mush has been murdered; Spot, now the leader of an inner-city brutal gang, teams up with Jack to find the truth since the corrupted police dismiss the case, while a female reporter attempts to get close to Spot in hopes of getting enough information on the gang and its leader to scoop her first big break. Spot/OC, other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I haven't written a Newsies story in a long time, but this was a weird little idea I had. **

**This takes place in 1909, ten years after the movie and the strike. I thought it'd be fun to ponder what these characters would be like as adults, and I couldn't resist writing about a hard core gangster Spot, ha! **

**Hopefully you guys enjoy reading this.**

* * *

"So, how do you – _did _you – know Mush?"

"Through David, originally."

"Oh, yeah. You're the reporter who works with him, aren't you?" The young man nodded, absently rubbing at his eye-patch.

"Yeah. I'm Lorelei." She leaned forward to grasp his hand in a firm shake.

"Right. Blink; well," he paused and sighed, "least that's what I was called...back in the day."

"What do they call you now?" Lorelei asked.

"Leo. But not here, with these guys. I'm still Blink. I think we'll always still call each other our old names. It's just...habit." He shrugged.

Lorelei looked around at the motley group of people gathered, a few dressed in somber blacks but most wore their usual tattered clothing. "I hate funerals," she finally said.

"Yeah," Blink muttered. A moment of silence passed between them, both stared at the floor. "Oh, heya, Jack," he greeted dully to the tall blond who sat himself beside them.

"Heya, Blink." Jack looked at Lorelei. "Lorelei, right?" She nodded. "Thought I recognized ya. You're Denton's niece, ain't'cha?"

Blink looked surprised as she nodded. "Yep, that's me."

"Oh, _you're_ the one workin' with Dave?" Blink waited for her to nod even though he knew he was correct. "You're his, like, charge or somethin'?"

Lorelei let out a small snort. "Yeah, I guess you could call me that. He's mentoring me while I learn the ropes. I'm only doing small human interest stories right now, and we have to shadow one of the main reporters for the first year or so."

"Still funny thinkin' of Davey as a big Ace Reporter," Jack laughed to himself before his face fell suddenly, as if he only just remembered where they were. He looked around at the growing crowd. "Guess I should go up and say somethin' soon."

"Yeah," Blink agreed, rubbing his face. "I think most everyone's here by now."

Jack inhaled deeply before standing and moving towards the front of the room. He grimaced as he passed the wall of flowers, some expensive lilies, while others were clearly picked from amongst the weeds that grew through the cracks of the city sidewalks. A few 'Hey, Jacks' were murmured as he made his way through the chairs and he stopped to stand on the slightly raised platform in the front of the hall.

"So, uh, I guess we're all pretty much here," Jack began, scanning the faces that were pointed towards him. "There was a priest who was gonna talk, but it just didn't feel right to have someone who didn't know Mush here to..." he paused, flitting his gaze around the room, from faces to the rafters to the stale afternoon light pouring through the dingy glass panes before he brought his focus back to the audience. "Anyway, so I know a lot of us, all of us, really, uh...well, I guess we're all wonderin' how somethin' like this could happen." Jack looked at his shoes, rubbing the back of his neck as he took a few breaths before facing everybody's stares. "Mush, he was – well, I guess some of yous knew him as Tom – but anyway, whatever ya called him, he was a good guy. Always smilin'. Always willin' to give ya the shirt off his damn back, Mush was. Now he's gone." Jack pursed his lips. "It just don't make any sense. I mean, I'm here – you're all here – where the hell is he? Ya know?" He cleared his throat. "Cops said it was an 'accident'. Mush 'accidentally' got his brains blown out." Jack's voice grew raspy and hard as his anger mounted. "Yeah, well, maybe the cops here won't do nothin' about it, but I sure as hell am gonna find out what happened."

"I'll help you."

Everybody twisted around in their seats to look at who had spoken from the back of the room. A few gasps sounded as the smartly dressed man approached the front of the funeral hall. He nodded once to Jack before he sat himself in a chair in the front.

"Who's that," Lorelei whispered to Blink, noting his widening eye.

"Shit," he swore quietly with a shake of his head, "no one thought he'd show."

"Who?"

"Conlon, that's Spot Conlon."

Lorelei strained to hear the various hushed conversations his arrival had evoked throughout the crowd but she could only make out a few words such as 'gangster', 'scary', 'handsome', and 'guns'. She widened her eyes as she leaned to whisper to Blink.

"Conlon, as in the infamous Five Points Gang leader?"

Blink nodded. "Yeah, that's him. Haven't seen him in..." he let out a long breath, "eight or nine years, I guess." He paused, listening to Jack for a few seconds before whispering, "Heard a lot about him over the years though." He grimaced at the thought, then turned his attention once more to Jack. Lorelei craned her neck, trying to look through the crowd but she had lost sight of Spot Conlon. Her attention was soon directed back to the front of the room, Jack had stepped down and various old friends of Mush's were taking turns giving their own eulogies to their dead friend. After several people made teary and bawling speeches Jack announced that a wake was being held at Medda's and people began to filter out of the building and towards the music hall.

"Are you comin'?" Blink gave Lorelei a small smile.

"Yeah." She followed him down the street and a couple of blocks to the right until they reached the front of Medda's where she saw David, Jack, and the infamous gangster Spot Conlon.

"Hi," David greeted Lorelei. Jack nodded once before turning his focus back to the growing crowds, Blink excused himself and went inside. Spot smirked as he cast his eyes first to her shoes before roving his gaze over her body until he eventually settled on her eyes.

"Aren't you gonna introduce me, Mouth?" Spot tilted his head, his grin grew at Lorelei's flushed cheeks.

David narrowed his eyes. "This is Lorelei. She's my friend," he paused before adding, "_and _Denton's niece" as if this would serve as some type of warning.

Spot snorted. "Good thing you're a damn sight prettier than that old mug."

"Thanks, I think." Lorelei blushed beneath his gaze.

"Speakin' of Denton, where is the old man? I'd've thought he'd be here." Spot looked around at the people filing into the dance hall.

"He's overseas working on a story," David answered, clearly not wanting to prolong the conversation.

Spot nodded absently, his eyes still on Lorelei. "You gonna come inside, have a drink with me?" He smirked at her as he waited for her answer.

"Sure, why not?" Lorelei followed Spot inside Medda's, an irritated David tagged behind them. The crowd made it difficult to move around easily so Spot motioned to a table in the corner, one that only had two occupants, both of whom immediately relinquished their claim to the table as soon as they saw who approached. Spot smiled lazily at their skittering and pulled a chair out for Lorelei to sit on.

"What'da'ya wanna drink?"

She shrugged. "Whatever you're having."

David coughed which made Spot laugh. "Four finger whiskey."

"Oh," she grimaced, "then maybe not that."

"I'll get'cha somethin' you'll like." Spot left them without waiting for her response. David looked like he was about to burst the moment he left.

"What are you doing?" His face was beet red.

"Nothing. What?"

"Why are you drinking with Spot Conlon? Someone you can't trust – oh, and by the way," David added scathingly, "I wouldn't drink anything he gives you. You never know what he could drop into a girl's drink."

Lorelei stared at him before laughing. "What, like you think he's going to poison me?"

"Yes, he could use chloral hydrate or something, I've read about it. I wouldn't put it past someone like him."

Lorelei continued to stare at him. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"You're acting as if you have no idea who he is! He's a thug, Lorelei. A gang leader. He was unpredictable and dangerous back when I knew him, when he was head of Brooklyn, but that's nothing to how he is now."

"How do you know? You said you haven't even seen most of the newsies, except for Jack and Mush, and a few others, for a decade."

"His reputation is wide spread," David told her dryly, "as you well know being in the news business."

Lorelei looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Okay, so I'll tell you – I'm well aware of Spot's infamy. That's why I want to get to know him, I want to get on the inside...don't you see? If I could write an expose on him and the Five Points, I'd be a head reporter in no time. I'm sick of always being under your and Bryan's wing. Don't get me wrong, I love working with you and my uncle, but I want to come into my own. I'm a good reporter, or I will be if I ever get the chance. If I can get in good with Spot, well then I can finally write about what's going on."

"This isn't the way to do that. It's dangerous – Spot's _dangerous_."

"You worry too much. Besides, I can take care of myself."

David shook his head. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"I'm not going to get in too deep. I'll just befriend him-" She was interrupted by David's bark of laughter.

"Befriend him? Spot doesn't have female friends."

"Sure he does. There's always girls seen with him."

"Those girls aren't his 'friends', they're his lovers." David rose his brows. "And the only way you'll ever get close enough to him to get any sort of story is if you become one of them."

Lorelei fidgeted. "Certainly he takes a girl out for a time before things get...more involved. So maybe I won't stick around long enough to get the all inclusive story, but I could at least get enough to-"

"You're delusional if you think a smooth operator like Conlon wastes much time with girls who won't pu-, well, 'nice girls' who he can't seduce right away."

Lorelei pursed her lips to keep from chuckling.

"It's not funny," David scolded.

"No, it's just the way you try to white wash your meaning, it's funny."

David sighed. "Look, Lorelei. We're not just co-workers, we're friends, right?" She nodded and he continued. "Okay, so as your friend, I'm telling you to stay away from him. Story opportunity or not. Believe me, I know what it's like to struggle to get noticed, but this is the wrong way to do it." He was about to speak further when he stopped at the sight of Spot approaching the table, three glasses in hand.

"Here ya go, Mouth – I took a guess." He pushed an amber glass towards David, the froth sloshed as it slid across the table. "Here's a sweeter one for you," he said, handing Lorelei a white drink, "it's a Gin Fizz," before he sat down, his own whiskey in hand. Spot chuckled to himself as he watched Lorelei lift the glass and examine it. "Afraid to try something new?" he taunted.

"I'll try it first," David offered, grabbing the glass from her hands and taking a drink, all the while watching Spot's reaction, which was too bland to be panicked.

"What are you," Lorelei began to question David's odd behaviour before she sighed, "does it taste like anything funny's in it?" She rolled her eyes.

Spot creased his brows before he let out a "ha!" "You thought I gave her a dirty drink?"

David set the glass down. "I don't know. I don't know much about you these days, Spot." His gaze was challenging as he stared at Conlon.

A slow, rather dark grin stretched Spot's angular features. "I don't need to get my dates totaled in order to get 'em to like me. Your opinion o' me's really guttered, hasn't it, Mouth?" The two men glared at each other a moment more until Jack sat down at the table.

"Heya, Davey, Heya Lorelei," Jack greeted the two before turning towards Spot. "So, we gonna go somewhere an' talk?"

Spot nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Lorelei," he smiled at her, "Jacky-boy and I got a little business to take care of. You stay here, I'll be back soon." He didn't bother looking at David as he rose and followed Jack into the crowd.

"They're talking about what happened to Mush...what do you think they're going to do?" Lorelei's gaze was still focused on where they walked out, but there were too many people for her to see them anymore.

"I don't know. I hope nothing crazy, for Jack's sake. I was friends with Mush, too, but no good can come out of this. Mush is gone, and nothing they uncover or find out is going to bring him back or make missing him any easier." David frowned before he took another drink of his beer.

"How are they going to find out any more than what the police did?" Lorelei brought her gaze back to David.

"Spot Conlon has a lot of connections...and Jack still does, too, really." David chewed his bottom lip.

"Good, you're right where I left ya," Spot commented, clearly pleased, as he sat back next to Lorelei. "What'da'ya say we blow this place, go out somewheres?" He sighed at her hesitation. "Come on, I don't like wakes. Can't stand 'em for long."

"Okay," Lorelei finally answered, avoiding glancing at David. Spot stood and held out a hand, which she took, and they left Medda's.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review, that would be awesome! :) Let me know if there's interest in my continuing this story. **


	2. Chapter 2

Spot and Lorelei lingered outside in front of the entrance to Medda's while Spot stopped to light a cigarette. He offered her one, but she declined, which made him laugh.

"I changed my mind. I want one." She held her hand out for a cigarette but she was left standing there while he popped a second one into his mouth, lit it, puffed on both cigarettes, then handed her one. She took a small drag to keep from coughing, but she couldn't stop her nose from wrinkling.

"Your first time?" Spot asked through a half smirk.

"No."

"Right," he nodded, chuckling quietly as she inhaled so much her cheeks hollowed. Spot began to walk down the sidewalk, Lorelei had to jog a few feet to catch up to him. "So, you and the Walkin' Mouth, you together?" Spot turned a lazy glance towards her as they continued walking.

"Me and David? No. We're just friends."

"Ha," Spot scoffed, "he's awful protective over a 'friend'."

"David's just like that." Lorelei stiffened when Spot slung his arm around her.

"Wassa matter? 'Fraid your boyfriend will come out and see us?" he teased.

"I told you, David's not my boyfriend."

"He wishes he was."

Lorelei rolled her eyes. "Don't you believe people of the opposite gender can be platonic friends?"

"No," was his quick answer.

"Of course they can."

Spot shook his head. "A guy's protective like that for only three reasons: either you're his girl, he wishes you was his girl, or you're his sister. And since ya ain't his girl, and I know ya ain't his sister, it's gotta be the middle choice."

"Well," Lorelei stammered, "well, I'm Bryan Denton's niece and David is close to my uncle, so that makes David and I practically cousins."

"Yeah," Spot snorted, "kissin' cousins."

"Ug," Lorelei grunted, moving out of Spot's grasp. "I've just met you and you're already impossible."

"Ain't that the truth," he muttered, clearly amused.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why Manhattan? You were always a Brooklyn man, by what I've heard, but now you're in a Manhattan gang?"

"Leader – leader of the gang. I ain't in it, I own it," he clarified, pride evident in his tone.

"Okay, fine. You're the leader of a Manhattan gang, my question still stands."

"I still love Brooklyn. I got a place in Brooklyn and Manhattan." He took a few drags of his cigarette before speaking further. "The Points needed me and it just sorta fell together that way. I still spend most'a my time in Brooklyn." He exhaled a stream of smoke as he smiled at her. "What about you? You live in Manhattan, don'cha?"

"Yes." She tried to take one more puff from her cigarette but she changed her mind mid-suck and let it drop to the ground instead, twisting the tip of her right shoe to put out the light. "That stuff's disgusting."

Spot snorted. "They why'd'ya take one?"

Lorelei shrugged. "I don't know."

"I do."

"Oh yeah? Enlighten me then." She cocked a brow as she waited for him to answer.

"Cuz ya like a challenge and cuz ya hate to admit defeat in anything."

Lorelei crossed her arms. "How would not accepting the cigarette have been admitting defeat?"

"Cuz I knew ya didn't smoke – you would'a been admitting that I was right about you without having to ask."

"Ha," she spouted off with a roll of her eyes.

"Where do you wanna go?" He finished his smoke and tossed it to the ground without breaking his gait. Lorelei stopped to twist her foot over his discarded cigarette to ensure it was put out. He laughed. "Ya sure are a cautious little thing, ain't'cha?"

"Responsible, not cautious."

"Right." He smirked. "So...wanna head to my place for a night cap?"

She furrowed her brows. "It's afternoon."

He shrugged. "Afternoon cap then."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I just met you. I'm not going to your place."

He nodded slowly, his grin only widening. "Okay, sweetheart. Where do you wanna go? You can decide."

"Where's your favourite place in the city? The place you go to have the most fun?"

He laughed to himself. "My bedroom."

"Impossible, I told you you're impossible."

"I'm only kiddin'. Ya really wanna know my favourite place to go?"

"Yes."

"Fine, I'll take you there."

"Where?"

"It's a surprise." He palmed her elbow to guide her in the opposite direction from where they walking. Her eyes widened when they neared the subway entrance.

"How far are we going?"

"To Brooklyn."

"Oh, no, not on the subway. I don't trust those things. They're too new and dangerous." Lorelei stopped and stood with feet firmly planted outside the entrance.

"It's been five years since the subway opened and I've ridden it many a time. It's fine," he coaxed, trying not to laugh at her fear.

"Can't we take something else?"

"You're really spooked about goin' underground?"

"Yes. I don't mind the elevated trains, but – I've never been on one of the actual subway cabs and I don't intend to."

"Come on – live a little." Spot nudged her with his elbow, grabbed her by the hand, and pulled her along with him as he went down the stairs. She reluctantly followed and tried to relax her tensed body as she scurried along to keep up with him. He paid their fares and they walked down the platforms before stepping into the subway cab. The cab was packed, Lorelei spotted what looked like looped belts hanging from a bar that ran across the top. People grabbed onto the suspended belts with their arms shot upward and Lorelei was about to do the same before Spot shook his head and led them further into the crowded aisle. She saw him say something to two men who were seated on one of the benches, but she couldn't hear what Spot was saying. She watched the exchange between the three men, then frowned when she saw the two strangers' eyes widen as they tripped over their own feet to vacate their seats. Spot motioned for her to sit down before he did the same. The subway train shook and shuddered as it began to move, and quickly gained pace as it zoomed through the subterranean tunnels.

"What did you say to them?" Lorelei asked, grimacing as the lamps flickered with each shudder of the train.

"Nothin' important."

"Must've been something important for them to give up their seats like that."

"Don't worry about it," Spot dismissed.

"Did you tell them who you are?"

"You know, you ask a lot'a questions."

She rose her brows as she looked at him. "I come from a family of reporters. It's in our blood."

He stared at her a moment before he shook his head. "Ah...that's what this is."

"What?"

"I was tryin' to figure out why a girl like you was so willin' to just go off with me. Ya know? Nice girls like you don't run around with known criminals like me," he let out a little laugh, "and I thought you were maybe goin' through that 'bad boy' phase you girls go through, or I thought you was tryin' to get Mouth jealous, but now I think I got'cha figured out."

"Oh?" She tried not to fidget as he watched her.

"Yeah. You're wantin' to get an 'in' on me...on the Points. Get a story outta me. Is that it?"

She swallowed. "Of course not."

He laughed. "If you're a reporter, ya really should be a better liar."

"Maybe I just wanted to get you know," she offered, avoiding his steely gaze.

"Uh huh – 'get to know me', huh? Ya know, usually when girls wanna get to know me, they come back up to my place. Somethin' I suggested and you weren't too keen on. Remember?"

"I mean really get to know you." She looked at him now. "You're interesting. I've heard so much about you, rumours and things, but meeting you now, it just doesn't add up."

"No?"

"No. I pictured you to be this vile, mean man and you're...well, I don't quite know yet. But you're different than how I pictured you to be just from the talk and the reports."

"I ain't different," his voice was suddenly cold, "All those rotten things ya heard about me, they're true."

Lorelei stared at him silently before muttering, "no, I don't think so."

"Then you're a fool." Spot looked away, focusing his gaze on the sweating commuters around them. A few minutes passed without either of them saying a word. The subway cab made numerous stops before Spot told her the next stop was theirs and they both left the subway when the time came. Lorelei wrinkled her forehead as she looked around when they stepped out of the station, she tried to guess where he was leading her to. His pace was brisk as he headed down street after street, never looking at her, and she had to half-jog to keep up with him. He stopped abruptly when they reached a strip on the docks next to the river. He glanced at her before motioning for her to follow him down a small, rocky path which led directly to the lapping water beneath the planks. He sat down on a large rock, leaving enough room for her to sit beside him. She spoke when he didn't say anything.

"This is your favourite spot?"

"Yeah." His gaze was focused on the setting sun over the horizon. "I used to come here all the time, when I was younger."

"Back when you were a newsie?"

"Yeah."

"Were you and Mush close?"

"Nah." Spot removed his jacket, letting it drop to the rock behind him. He unbuttoned his vest and rolled up his sleeves. "It's hot today."

"What are you and Jack going to do?"

Spot looked at her sharply. "Why?"

She shrugged, taken aback. "I'm just wondering. You guys said you're going to find out what really happened to Mush. How are you going to do that?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Ya lookin' for somethin' to print?"

"No," she blurted. "I'm not asking as a reporter. I'm asking as a friend – your friend, Jack's friend, and Mush's friend. I'm just wondering how you two are going to go about finding out what the police couldn't. Do you know something everyone else doesn't? Was Mush involved in something he shouldn't have been?"

Spot let out a brief chuckle. "Were ya sleepin' with Mush or somethin'?"

Lorelei scoffed. "No!"

"Ya just seem awful interested." He paused. "Oh – is it Jacky boy you're after? You're worried he'll get himself hurt."

"I'm not 'after' anyone. I liked Mush, he was a nice guy and we were becoming friends, but that's it."

Spot nodded. "And Jack? Or Mouth? You interested in them?"

"No. Why?"

Spot smiled. "Good." He brought his gaze back to the water and she did the same when it became obvious that he wasn't going to offer any further explanation. They remained like this for some time. "I'll be dark soon. We should go. This part of Brooklyn ain't fit for the likes of you after dark." He stood, grabbed his coat, and offered her a hand.

"Where are we going now?" She walked beside him as they made their way back to the docks and then onto the road.

"You up for a party?" He grinned at her, daring her to say yes.

"Alright," she agreed, her anxiety compounding when he winked at her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :) It would be lovely if you'd leave a review, too! Next chapter will see more of the Newsies popping up...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hopefully this long chapter will make up for the delay in updating! THANKS, a billion thanks to my lovely reviewers and readers! :)**

* * *

Spot stopped when they neared an old warehouse, tossed his cigarette stump to the ground and looked at Lorelei. "Ready to go in?"

"Um," she pursed her lips, "I don't know. I feel odd going to a party the same day as a funeral. It just doesn't really seem right."

"What do you think a wake is?"

"What?"

Spot sighed impatiently. "A wake is a party. Why's that any different?"

Lorelei shrugged. "It's not, I suppose. I just, I don't know."

He cocked a brow. "You changin' your mind 'bout being seen with me?"

"No, certainly not."

"Then, let's go in. I'm growin' a beard out here." He took her by the elbow and led her inside. Smoke filled her lungs the instant the door was opened and she blinked as she looked through the dull white haze that filled the large warehouse. Fifty tables filled the area, each manned by a dealer who wore all black. No one seemed to notice her as she walked alongside Spot. There were so many people packed into the place that had she lost her footing she wouldn't have stumbled far, she would have been held up by the sardine crowd. Table lamps gave the smoky air a sickly yellow glow.

"A gambling party?" Lorelei looked from table to table, at the hungry and desperate eyes of the players, at the beady eyes of the dealer closest to her.

"Best kind." Spot shot her a cocky grin and was about to say more when he was interrupted.

"Spot, we're rollin' it in tonight. Want me to make a run now or should I wait till later?"

"We already got enough?" Spot asked, half bored.

"Yes," the other man answered, clearly more impressed than Spot.

"Sure, why not," Spot answered with a shrug. "This here," he started when he noticed the man's gaze on Lorelei, "is Lore. Lore, this is Skitts."

"Skittery," the man corrected sullenly.

"Skittery – I think David's mentioned you before." Lorelei smiled at him, causing his glum expression to lighten.

"Dave? You know Dave?"

"Yes, I work with him," she said, ignoring Spot's shake of the head.

"At the fancy paper he's at? You a stenographer or something like that?"

"Or something like that. I'm actually a reporter."

Skittery puckered his lips out and nodded, clearly impressed. "I ain't never met a girlie reporter before. I didn't know ya existed."

"Alright. Ya go on and make the run," Spot ordered, already steering Lorelei away to the other side of the room. She waved as Skittery said goodbye. "Ya got as bigga mouth as Mouth does." At her questioning glance he elaborated. "What are ya doin' goin' round tellin' everyone here you're a reporter. You're gonna wanna keep that under your hat."

"Oh."

"Some of my boys, they don't take kind to threats...and anyone who could potentially 'out' them on somethin' is a threat." He looked around the warehouse, at all of the money pouring out of the pockets of the suckers playing his tables. "While we're at it, let's get this all out. We both know what you're doin' here."

"You invited me."

"With me. What you're doin' _with me_. And I gotta proposition for ya."

She began to shirk beneath his hard gaze. "What do you mean?"

"You want a story. I can give ya one, hell, I can give ya a whole damn lotta stories. But nothin's for free. I do somethin' for you, ya gotta do somethin' for me, too."

"Just what exactly do you have in mind?" she asked, chin held as steady as she was able.

His hard face broke into a smirk as he snorted. "Relax, doll, ain't what'cha think. I got no need to coax my way into female companionship, make no mistake. This is a business proposition." He looked away from her, ensuring they weren't within earshot of anyone else. "I get'cha stories, on my terms, I get final say over what ya turn in to print and in exchange for my...cooperation, ya get me some inside access to police files."

Lorelei bit her lip as she shook her head. "I don't have that kind of access."

"Ya don't have any contacts with the bulls?" He raised a dubious brow. "I thought all reporters got 'ins' with those guys."

"Well, not much. I do know one officer and I may be able to...I think I could get access through him."

"He a boyfriend?"

"No, but he – well, he's a friend. But I'd have to make sure he didn't get into any trouble helping us – me – because he's a good man."

"I'm discrete."

"I'll bet you are," she said with a dark little laugh.

"So we gotta deal then?"

"One more thing – if we're going to do this then you'll have to give me open access to –"

"That ain't gonna happen."

"But you just said – "

"I said I'd give ya some stories. _I_ give the stories. I decide what's okay for you to know."

"No way. Then we don't have a deal."

Spot's eyes widened at her quick dismissal. "No deal?"

"No. And besides, I didn't come here to just to get a story, I came here because," she paused, took a breath, and waved away the rest of the sentence. "Nevermind. I should leave."

"What did you come here for?"

"It doesn't matter. You're right. I just came for a story." She turned her back on him and was about to walk away but he stopped her by grabbing her upper arm.

"Why?" His blue eyes were now gray.

"I don't know." She turned her head away from him and focused on his hand gripping her arm.

Noticing her focus, he released his hold on her. "Let's go for a walk," he told her and, not waiting for a response, he grabbed her hand and led her out of the gambling warehouse, ignoring the few people who called out to him. She recognized the man seated at the poker table in the far corner near the front entrance as one of the other former Manhattan newsies, Racetrack. From the looks of it, he was one of the only gamblers to actually win anything inside the Five Points gambling hall. They were outside a moment later. The moon hung low in the smog.

"Why wasn't Skittery at the funeral? Wasn't he friends with Mush?"

"He was there at the beginnin', he just left before everyone went to Medda's. He had to take care 'a somethin' for me." Spot continued to walk as they spoke.

"And Racetrack Higgins, that was him back inside just now, wasn't it?"

Spot glanced at her sideways. "Yeah, that was him."

"Are a lot of the old Manhattan newsies connected," she stumbled on the word, "I mean, friends with Five Points?"

"Ya know, for someone who don't want a story, you keep diggin' a lot."

She shrugged. "Curiosity."

"Kills."

Lorelei looked at him, the pale silvery light cut his angular face. "Sorry," she muttered.

"Don't be sorry. Just make the damn deal."

"What do you want the access for?" He glared. "Oh. For Mush."

"Yeah. I need to know what all those bull bums found out. I wanna see the files." Spot rubbed his chin. "Bet there's some real helpful shit in there."

"Fine. You've got a deal. You give me some inside info I can print, I'll help get you access to the files."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. But, and I mean this, my articles are mine. You don't get final say on what I print. You can't censor me like that. You can decide what you reveal to me, how much I can know, fine, but you don't get to edit my stories. Once you give me the info, it's mine to write about how I want."

Spot stopped walking and stared...and stared...at the way she had her hands on her hips in a way which she obviously thought indicated power and control...and then he laughed. "Fine. But you're gonna have to have a crash course on what ya can and can't print. We don't want that pretty little neck'a yours gettin' bruised or slit."

Lorelei swallowed. She wasn't sure if he was threatening her or if he was attempting to protect her. "I'll listen to you."

An easy grin extended his cheeks. "Good." He resumed their walk, heading back towards the warehouse.

"We're going back already?"

"It's late. We should get'cha home."

"I'm not sleepy."

"No?" He looked at her, complete with a cocky grin.

"No," she smiled back.

"Well then, let's grab us a seat." He sat on the ground, with his back against a chipping brick building. He patted the ground next to him, she shyly took the spot. "If ya didn't come just for a story, why did'ya come with me tonight?"

She was glad it was dark enough to hide her pinkened cheeks. "You asked me," she dismissed.

"Ya always do what you're asked?"

"No."

"Damn, too bad. That could'a been real fun."

She rolled her eyes at his teasing smirk. "Spot, I," but her words were swallowed by his mouth as he abruptly began to kiss her, his palm cupped her cheek, loosely keeping her from pulling away. She returned the kiss for minutes, felt her breath puffing away, and then she felt his tongue. She broke the kiss and leaned away from him. He was nonplussed, however, and merely wore a half grin.

"I don't think we should, we should," she inhaled deeply, "if we're going to be working together, with our deal you know, then we probably shouldn't get very involved. Not in that way."

He leaned his back against the wall, cocked his head as he watched her, obviously amused. "Right," he let the word fall slowly from his lips. They sat in the dark silence for a stretch before Spot stood, reached his hand out for hers. "We should get goin'. Your great protector probably has half'a Manhattan out lookin' for you by now."

She took his proffered hand and followed him to the warehouse, pleased that he never released her hand the rest of way. "Are we taking the subway back?"

"No," he answered simply but made no further explanation. "Wait here." He left her standing just inside the warehouse doorway as he took a few steps into the crowd, raised his arm and motioned something to someone she couldn't see. He returned to her a moment later and told her to follow him. They went back out into the night, her eyes widened as they approached a car, it's shiny red paint glittered in the near dark.

"Wow. Is this yours?"

"A'course it's mine," Spot told her smugly, opening the door to his brand new Model T and waiting for her to get in, he followed right after. He cranked the ignition on the steering column, then went to light the two small lamps in the front of the car. Taking his seat once more, he began to drive down the road. "This your first time in an automobile?"

"No, but almost. This is my second or third time." She felt odd sensations in the pit of her stomach, she knew it wasn't only the bumpiness of the ride that was causing the butterflies.

"Where do ya live?"

"On 115th Street, by the Park."

Spot stuck out his lower lip and gave a lazy nod. "Yeah? Pretty swanky area."

"I like it."

"Ya live alone?"

She sucked in her breath. "Why?"

He snorted a laugh. "You're a suspicious little thing, ain't'cha?"

"I'm staying with my uncle."

"Denton?"

"Yes."

"He ain't in town."

"That's true."

"So you're stayin' in that place all by your lonesome?"

"I'm fine."

"I bet'cha ya are. Mouth checks up on ya all the damn time, don't he?"

"What are you getting at?" She eyed him in the dark, the moon peeked out through the clouds.

"Just makin' conversation."

"Is that it?"

"What'do'ya think I'm doin'?"

"Trying to establish something."

"Like what for instance?" He grinned at her before turning his focus back to the road. They only passed a few carts at this time of night and no other cars.

"That when you drop me off there won't be anyone home waiting for me."

"Now, ain't that somethin'. Is that a fact? Thought hadn't even crossed my mind." He kept his gaze ahead of him, but his smile grew.

"I'm not inviting you in, Spot."

"I didn't ask for an invitation."

"I'm just making it clear right now so there's no question later."

"Now who's cocky? Who says I wanna come up to your place anyway?" Spot flicked his gaze to her, his innocence phony even in the dim light.

"I meant what I said. We need to keep our – friendship, or whatever this is, professional. You're helping me and I'm helping you. That's it."

"And that's all I wanna do, sweetheart. Give ya a hand...or two."

She was about to get steamed but his mischievous expression made her laugh, so she swatted his arm instead, which elicited a small chuckle from him. He pulled onto her street and rather than asking her which building was hers, he headed straight for the stately number. At her surprised face he told her he remembered where Denton lived since he had been there many times during his newsie past with Jack. The car clunked to a stop and he blithely exited the car and opened her door for her. She hopped out and was trying to think of a proper goodbye but she didn't have time to say anything since he was already half way to the front door.

"I told you I'm not inviting you in."

"You're a dame livin' alone, I'm checking your apartment before I leave to make sure no one's hidin' in there, waitin' to get ya."

"That's really not necessary."

"It is and we're done talking about it." He barreled his way into the building lobby and took the stairs two at a time. She hurried behind him and nearly ran into his back as he stopped on the fourth floor. "Which door is yours? I can't remember."

"Number three," she whispered, casting a nervous glance down the hall lest a nosy neighbour find her here with a man outside of her apartment in the middle of the night. She tugged a necklace from its tucked position hidden beneath the neckline of her dress and pulled it off, a key dangled from the chain. She unlocked the door, Spot had just stepped inside when a titter sounded from across the hall and Lorelei's face blanched as she saw her disapprobating neighbour glare at her through scandalized eyes.

"Ya joinin' me, angel," Spot called out and Mrs. Jurkins snapped her door shut in a huff. Lorelei groaned and quickly went inside her uncle's place, shutting the door and leaving the apartment in blackness. "Where's the lights in this place?"

Lorelei turned the little brass knob to bring the gas lamp to life on the table near the front door before she moved to light a wall lamp. "Alright, satisfied no hooligan is waiting in the wings here?" She remained rooted by the front door, hoping he would take the blunt hint and remove himself from the apartment, but, of course, he did no such thing.

"Gotta check the whole place, Lore. Ya never know with riff raff." Spot slowly roamed the apartment, clearly prolonging his stay by pausing every two steps to examine wall and table decorations.

"My neighbour knows you're in here with me," Lorelei pleaded, "and she has a very large mouth. So, please, it's time to say goodnight."

"So. What'do'ya care what some old bird croaks 'bout'cha?"Spot picked up item after item on Denton's desk as he examined each one before replacing it in his hand with the next piece.

"You enjoy making me uncomfortable, don't you?" She accused with arms crossed over her chest.

"Ain't that obvious? I like makin' ya squirm." He looked at her with a raise of his brows and a roguish smile. "So," he took lazy steps cutting across the parlour and the kitchen and made his way to the three foot long hallway with two bedrooms. "Which one is yours?" He wiggled his brows.

"Time to say goodnight." She gulped, still retaining her post at the door.

"My thoughts, too. Shall we?" He nodded towards one of the beds.

"Why you – you, you're just. Just. That's what you are," she all but screeched.

"Ain't I just?" Spot laughed, gave the two beds one last longing look before he finally made his way back to the front door. "Alright, can't say I didn't try a little. Ya would'a been disappointed if I hadn't." His smug smile grew at her clearly flustered countenance. He moved his right palm to her neck, resting it there a few seconds as his thumb rubbed her jawline. "I'll see ya tommorow, sweetheart. We'll start talkin' bout what ya can write first and how you're gonna go about gettin' me those files."

Lorelei tried to speak but her throat had gone dry so she merely nodded instead. Spot leaned down to kiss her briefly before he left without another word, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! It'd be awesome if you took a few minutes to review! :) **


End file.
